The Adventures of Saya
by Dii10star
Summary: This is a story about a young trainer named Saya, whom like most other kids dream of being a Pokemon Master. He encounters many friends and enemies on his grand adventure through Kanto. Will he succeed and make it to the big stage of the Pokemon League?


Chapter one: Golden Angel

" _Hey there people, young and old! Is it your dream to be a Pokemon master? Trainer? Breeder? Well you're in luck! Starting tomorrow, Professor Oak will be distributing Pokemon at various locations! First come first serve! He even has some rare Pokemon from other regions! Remember folks, this only happens once a year, so come quickly!" _

"It's finally my chance to be the best!" Saya said excitedly. His dream was to become a Pokemon master, and be the best ever. His parents wouldn't allow him to leave on his journey until he was a teen, but he convinced them that twelve was close enough.

Saya was a young boy growing up in Lavender Town. At only twelve, he stood at 5'2. His spiky black hair was his most notable physical feature. His clothing was a white t-shirt and some long jeans. He wore a pair of black sneakers, they were old and torn though. He attended the school of Cerulean, making a trip there every morning with his partner, Vulpix.

Saya looked to his left, where Vulpix was sleeping, curled up on his back pack. He stroked her soft tails, getting a purr in response. They were together for a long time, and he couldn't see himself without her.

"_Ding!" _Saya flinched, realizing that he was still on the bus headed for Pallet Town. _"We'll be arriving in Viridian City shortly. Pallet Town is the final stop. Gather your things and prepare to exit. Thanks for riding the Houndoom Express!"_

"Almost there, buddy!" he told his still sleeping Vulpix. He looked at his watch. It was a quarter til ten. He would have to rent a hotel room for the night. The Professor wouldn't be handing out Pokemon until ten the next morning.

The bus slowed down and finally came to a complete stop. Saya stood up and stretched, the last stop before this was Pewter City, where they took a plane from Lavender. It wasn't that long of a ride, but even a ten minute sit was too long for Saya.

He shook Vulpix to wake her up, in case she had to release some fluids or was hungry. They got up and walked off the bus with the other passengers. The driver stopped him before he walked off.

"We leave in thirty minutes." he said. The driver was short and fat, with a balding hairline. His breath stinked of cigarettes, and he had a few stains on his shirt, jelly and ketchup were two of the culprits.

"Yes sir. 10:50, I'll be here!" Saya said enthusiastically.

"You better." The driver pulled a cigarette out of his chest pocket and fumbled with a lighter that looked empty. "If you're not here- hey can that Vulpix light this for me?"

"Vulpix, please?" Saya gave her a pleading look, like he always did to get his way. Vulpix gave Saya an annoyed look as she reluctantly blew out a little ember that lit the cigarette.

"Thanks. But if you aren't here, you're walking. Understand?" The driver said, coughing at the end.

"Uh.. Yea, I guess" Saya said disgusted by the man. Vulpix jumped down ahead of him, in more of a rush than he was. She ran around in circles, getting her little bit of exercise that she needed. Saya smiled as he walked past her. He looked around the town and saw that it was empty of energy, but then again, it was almost eleven at night. Lights were off in most of the buildings. The Pokemart and the Pokemon Center were still open. He decided that he needed more supplies.

He then realized that he had no money. Without a trainers card, it would be illegal for him to battle. The only cash that he had on him was the money his mom gave him for the hotel room.

Saya let out a deep sigh as he sat on the bus bench. He watched as Vulpix ran about, sniffing everything and digging in random spots. He never caught her, she just befriended him one day, so technically she was still wild.

Saya sat on the bench for what seemed like hours. He looked at his watch, it only said 10: 37. He exhaled deeply and stood up. He might as well explore this place. He walked towards the north part of town. A Pokemon Gym stood proud and mighty. He stood on his toes and looked through the window.

"Wow…" he mumbled. Vulpix jumped on his head curiously and peeked in with him. Inside was an Umbreon taking on a series of Pokemon, biting and blasting them one by one. At first he thought the Pokemon were just weak, but on closer inspection they were mainly fully evolved, and greatly Umbreon was just strong. Unbelievably strong. It visciously bit a Geodude and threw it into an Arbok, knocking them out. It did a backflip and kicked a Onix that stood much higher than it into the air, blasting it with a purple ball of energy before it hit the ground. A Rhydon slashed at it, but it beautifully flipped out of the way. It gathered a large ball of purple energy into its mouth and blasted it head on. The Umbreon then calmly sat down, licking it's front paw vigorously.

A door opened in the back of the room. Outside came a face, one that was oddly familiar. The man wore a black polo shirt, with a pair of jeans. He also wore a necklace with half of a pokeball on it. He said some words, but Saya couldn't hear, he figured that the building was sound proof. The man walked over and petted the Umbreon on its head, smiling as he did so. He looked up at the other trainers, which Saya didn't notice before, and started speaking to them with the same bright smile.

"That man is… awesome!" Saya yelled. "I want an Umbreon!" He then felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down and saw Vulpix, trying her hardest to drag him. "What's the problem buddy?" He asked his longtime pal.

"Vul! Vulpix!" Vulpix looked toward the bus, which was slowly pulling away.

"No no no no no!" Saya yelled as he ran toward the bus stop. The driver looked at him through the side window and shook his head. He then smirked and waved a hand at Saya as he sped up.

"Stooooooooop!" Saya yelled at the top of his lungs. The bus just kept on moving, seemingly unaware of his screeches. Unfortunately, just about everyone in the town wasn't.

"The hell is your problem?" A heavy country accent asked him. Saya turned to face the owner of the voice. There stood a boy, standing a little taller than him looking down at him. He had messy red hair, and red freckles covered his nose. He had a rather large gap. He was draped in some sweat pants and a white wife beater, he looked like he just awoke from a deep slumber.

"I- I'm sorry…" Saya stammered. He took a step backwards, just to be pushed back forward. He turned and saw a bulkier boy. He stood taller than the other boy, and had a darker skin complexion. A little stubble was on his chin, and he kept rubbing it, flexing his muscles, trying to seem intimidating. It was working. Vulpix let off a bark at the men and ran away.

"Good job Trunks." Gap said. He rubbed his knuckles. Saya gulped. He looked around and saw a few people standing at their doors watching. Others were looking out their windows, trying to catch a glimpse of what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry sir, I was just in a rush to get to Pallet… Become a Trainer… My bus left me…" Saya trailed off, realizing that the boy didn't care. He kept spitting at the ground.

"I don't care about any of that. I'm gonna pummel you for waking me outta my sleep!" He said. Trunks stepped forward and grabbed Saya's arms, holding him in place. "I need all my rest to be prepared to be the greatest Trainer ever, and you're tryna ruin it!" at the last words he cocked his fist back. Saya closed his eyes, preparing for the impact.

After a silent few seconds, Saya peeked open an eye. He saw the boy posing with an angered and confused expression. Upon closer inspection, the boy seemed to be frozen. He was struggling to move, but to no avail.

"What… The heck… Is wrong with me?" He asked. As Saya started at him, he saw a slim file of purple around him. He realized that it was an energy, someone was using Psychic! He then felt Trunks grip on him loosen, and he suddenly fall backwards, snoring. "The heck's your problem?" Gap growled, still being constrained. He suddenly yawned. "I'll get you… one day… punk…" He slumped to the ground, in a comical way with his butt in the air. Saya looked around looking for his savior. He then saw a cloaked person walking away quickly, his back had a rather large hump in it..

"Hey!" Saya yelled at the man. The man took off running at full speed. Saya chased after him, determined to catch him. The man ran towards the gym with Saya still in pursuit.

"Hey! Why are you running? I just wanna thank you!" Saya yelled, still running. Suddenly the man grew wings that sparkled gold and he jumped into the air, flying.

Saya was confused. A person with wings? Did he maybe have a guardian angel? He kept chasing the man, looking up at him in the sky. Suddenly, Saya felt himself thump into a person, causing them both to crash to the ground.

"Hey! In a rush there pal?" Saya heard a voice say. He rubbed his bottom, and was tackled by a little red creature. He opened his eye's to see Vulpix, worry in her eyes.

"Yea… I was being jumped by these guys… And I was saved by this man… Well, not a man he had gold wings… More like an angel…" Saya said it all in one breath

"Whoah whoa whoa slow down pal." The man said. Saya noticed he was the same man that was battling earlier. His Umbreon stood proud beside him. The man stood up and offered Saya a hand, which he happily accepted. "So this 'angel' saved you, aye" The man smiled, shaking his head. "Look like he's at it again…" he chuckled.

"Wait… you know him?" Saya was excited. "Can you introduce us?"

"Calm down pal, in due time I'm sure you'll meet." The man ran a hand through his hair. "First off, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm Saya Wennington. I grew up in Lavender Town. I'm gonna be the best trainer ever one day, Maybe even beat you!" Saya said it with fire in his eye's. "What about you?"

"We'll I used to have that dream, came close to it too. Now my aim is to be a Proffesor." Saya's eyes opened wide and his mouth hung. The man smirked, figuring that the boy was suddenly realizing who he was. " I grew up in Pallet Town with my sister and grandpa. My name is-"

"GARY OAK!" Saya yelled at the top of his lungs. Vulpix cringed and Umbreon's hair on his back stood up. Gary's hand instinctively flew onto Saya's mouth. He made a shushing noise, and Saya nodded his head. When Gary let go, Saya inhaled deeply. "You… your one of my heroes! Saya yelled. "When I was a kid, I watched all of your battles! I know your battle lineup, the Pokemon you have in storage, you're the best ever!"

Gary blushed from the praise. "Yea yea, I'm not all that. My pal Ash is the true superstar. He won it all!" Gary said, pride in his voice.

"I'm really excited to bsttle him one day too!" Saya said. His face then got sad. "But I'm gonna make it to Pallet late… My bus left me, which put me in this predicament."

"No problem." Gary looked towards the sky and whistled. Saya looked around, expecting something to appear, but it didn't.

"Umm… what are we waiting on?" Saya said confused.

"You'll see." Gary replied. He whisled again, but nothing happened. Saya looked at Vulpix, whom gave him a puzzled look. He put his hands in his pocets and kicked at a rock. Before he touched it, the rock moved slightly. Saya kicked at it again, but the same happened. Vulpix started barking for his attention, her eyes looking toward the air. Confused, he looked into the air. He jumped back as he saw a grey dragon rocketing towards them. He looked at Gary, whom continued to smirk. The dragon did a back flip inches before hitting Gary in the face, and landed gracefully in the front of him.

Saya stared gaping at the creature. It stood taller than him, which wasn't a great feat since he was only 5'6. It's claws and fangs looked vicious from battling.

"Hey there, Aerodactyl." Gary said as he stroked it's head. He stood a few inches taller than the creature. Gary looked towards Saya. "Would you mind flying this boy to my place?"

"Aerrooo!" the creature screeched excitedly. It walked over to Saya. Vulpix quickly ran behind the boy's leg, easily intimidated by the massive creature. It stood directly in front of Saya and looked down at him.

"Umm…hi?" was all Saya could say.

"Pet him." Gary said. "He won't bite… unless he doesn't like you."

Saya froze up. "Please like me… please like me…" he silently prayed. He reached out a hand snd stroked his chest. The Aerodactyl dropped his head and nudged Saya. Saya rubbed it's crown, causing a low growl of appreciation.

"Great!" Gary said. "I'll leave you two to your lonesome. I'll be coming by the way of my Arcanine." He let out a large orange canine. It roared proudly. It looked at Vulpix and winked. Vulpix took a step back and blushed. Gary jumped on Arcanine's back and smiled. "Later! Arcanine, extreme speed!" Arcanine took off in an unreal amount of time.

Aerodactyl screeched, reminding Saya of its importance. Saya placed Vulpix in his backpack and walked behind the pre-historic creature nervously and tried to jump on. Aerodactyl jumped into the air, knocking Saya onto the ground. It then used it's strong claws to grip Saya by his arm's.

"No!" Saya tried to fight, but it was too strong. Aerodactly smirked as it took to the skies, letting off one final screech that could be heard for miles.


End file.
